


Утащи мне «что-нибудь» из Лувра

by Alfa_kona, fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: За помощь в очередном деле Лен потребовал у Флэша украсть ему «что-нибудь» из Лувра. И Флэш крадёт...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Утащи мне «что-нибудь» из Лувра

— Итак, ты обещал мне помочь, если я утащу тебе «что-нибудь» из Лувра, — пацан явно хорохорился, но за его плечом виднелся тубус. А Лен-то думал, что хороший-прехороший мальчик поворчит и придумает отмазку, надавит на жалость, вспомнит про бомбу в голове Лизы или найдёт ещё способ как подкупить Капитана Холода. Вообще, всё что хотел, Лен мог и сам украсть, но заставить Флэша ступить на тёмную сторону даже ради высшей цели? О, это будоражило кровь куда сильнее мыслей обладать шедевром мирового искусства.

— И ты утащил? — Лен скептически приподнял бровь.

— Утащил, — и вручил ему тот самый тубус.

Лен медленно и немного показушно нашёл тонкие перчатки (чтобы не повредить картину и отпечатков не оставить на всякий случай), ещё более медленно отвинтил крышку и достал содержимое. Тупо посмотрел на объект в своих руках.

— Это подделка. И очень, очень хреновая, Скарлет.

— Не подделка, а репродукция, — поправил его пацан. — Но она из Лувра, из сувенирного внутри музея. Ты же не уточнял, что именно я должен утащить.

— И ты её украл.

— Ну... кассиру я её не отдавал...

— Но деньги оставил?

— Оставил, — со вздохом подтвердил Барри. — И... и записку ещё тоже.

— Скарлет, твою ж мать!

— Эй, если будет инвентаризация, а покупка не пройдёт по кассе, то у кассира могут быть проблемы! Но формально-то я всё сделал. Картина, из Лувра, не совсем законно. Всё как ты и хотел.

— Пиздец, — не сдержался Лен. И ведь, отчасти, только отчасти, мальчишка его обыграл. К логике-то его не подкопаешься. Тьфу. В следующий раз надо просто будет попросить свидание. А то, что следующий раз не за горами, Лен не сомневался.


End file.
